


the abyss was deep, but i heard you still

by CypressSunn



Series: One Hundred and One Shots [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love may not win wars, but it can still bring you home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the abyss was deep, but i heard you still

they say your life flashes before your eyes when you die. some sort of best-of or greatest hits comm-reel that plays you out. a teary omni-color fanfare with an audience of one. all you've got to show for yourself, sitting in an empty theater immersed in dimming light, eyes avoiding the burning red exit signage.

shepard doesn't remember any of that. she's grateful for it.

but what nobody mentioned was the other thing. the bits and pieces that scramble together when you're born, or reborn- the people, the places, the promises. frames of a life you still need to live.

maybe it was some long lost, hard found trait of organic sentience. like temporary gills in utero or unseeable images forgotten in infancy. spurn the soul to open the mind, open the mind to quicken the body. a two part mixture of premonition and possibility as an survival tactic. inborn life support.

but all the same, shepard knew what she saw. this time, the last time-

warmed skin. darkened eyes. voice like a whisper in an untempered key. calling her commander, ma'am, jane, oh captain my captain-

_"come back to me."_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 101 Shots challenge, prompt #12: Whisper


End file.
